vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Daylight Amulet
A Daywalking Amulet is a piece of jewelry with a Lapis-lazuli gemstone enchanted by witches, to allow vampires to walk freely in the sunlight. Throughout the series, female vampires often wear bracelets, necklaces with or rings that possess a Lapis-lazuli gemstone, as oppose to male vampires, who often only wear rings. The gemstone itself doesn't have to be worn, for as long as it the vampire is in contact with it, they are protected from daylight. The charm placed by witches over the gem stone is not dependent on the caster, since the Lapis-lazuli have been known to protect their vampire wearers since long after their witch casters have died. It was implied by Katherine that the gemstone only protects the vampire to whom it was enchanted for by the witch that casted the spell. Though somewhat common in the series, very few humans know of its existence and function, which gives vampires the advantage of walking in the sun, avoiding suspicion from most humans who still believe vampires can only walk at night. When Stefan and Damon were interrogated about how they walk in the sunlight on separate occasions by Sheriff Forbes and Logan Fell, they both refused to tell their secret. TV Series Esther * Elijah Mikaelson: Ring, enchanted by Esther. * Niklaus Mikaelson: Ring, enchanted by Esther. * Rebekah Mikaelson: Ring, enchanted by Esther. * Mikael: Ring, enchanted by Esther. * Finn Mikaelson: Ring, enchanted by Esther. * Kol Mikaelson: Ring, enchanted by Esther. * Sage: Ring, possibly enchanted by Esther. Emily *Katherine Pierce: Amulet (now a Bracelet), enchanted by Emily Bennett. * Damon Salvatore: Ring, enchanted by Emily Bennett. * Stefan Salvatore: Ring, enchanted by Emily Bennett. * Anna: Ring, enchanted by Emily Bennett. * Pearl: Amulet, enchanted by Emily Bennett. * Harper: Ring, presumably enchanted by Emily Bennett. Bonnie * Abby Bennett Wilson: Ring, enchanted by Bonnie Bennett. * Caroline Forbes: Ring, enchanted by Bonnie Bennett. * Elena Gilbert: Ring, enchanted by Bonnie Bennett. Others (Unknown Witch) * Isobel Flemming: Amulet, enchanted by an unknown witch. * Marcel: Ring, enchanted by an unknown witch. * Diego: Ring, enchanted by an unknown witch. * Thierry: Ring, enchanted by an unknown witch. * Charlotte: Ring, enchanted by an unknown witch. Books Gruden * Katherine von Swartzschild: Ring, created by Gudren. * Damon Salvatore: Ring, created by Gudren and given by Katherine. * Stefan Salvatore: Ring, created by Gudren and given by Katherine. * Elena Gilbert: Ring, created by Gudren and given to Stefan Salvatore, was Katherine's before her faked death in which she started to wear a bracelet or amulet. Others TBA Trivia *In the books, it seems that the power of Lapis Lazuli is transferable, as Elena wears Katherine's ring without any problems. **In the series Stefan's Diaries, Lexi actually borrows Stefan's ring. These books are based off of the TV series. *In the series, it seemed to be non-transferrable, as when Lexi asks to borrow Stefan's ring in 162 Candles, he states "you know it doesn't work that way". **In ''American Gothic, ''it was confirmed that daylight rings are not transferable. Elena in an attempt to look more like Katherine, asks her to hand over her bracelet. She claimed that she couldn't because it was daytime bracelet which use to be a necklace and it wouldn't work on her either way. Gallery Damon ring.jpg|Damon's ring 089.jpg|Stefan Salvatore's Lapis Lazuli Ring Necklace.jpg|Damon's ring AnnaRing.png|Anna's ring TheReturn045.png|Katherine's amulet worn as a Necklace. Bscap0000.jpg|Katherine's amulet worn as a Bracelet. Kat's_necklace..jpg|Katherine's necklace. KatherineNecklace.jpg|Katherine's 1864 necklace. Katerina-lapis-lazuli.jpg.jpg|Katherine's 1864 amulet. HarpersRing1.png|Harpers ring Isobel medallion.jpg|Isobel's medallion PearlNecklace.jpg|Pearl's Necklace Vlcsnap-2011-05-17-20h25m02s54.png imagesi.jpg|Elijah's ring AnelCaroline.jpg|Caroline's ring tumblr_mbrmyproRN1qbrbwho1_500.jpg|Elena's Lapis Lazuli Ring Elena daylight ring.png|Elena's daylight ring Damon's ring|Damon's ring See also Category:Objects